Simplify the following expression: ${-6-9(n-2)}$
Distribute the ${-9}$ into the parentheses: $ -6 {-9(}\gray{n-2}{)} $ $ -6 {-9n+18} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -9n {-6 + 18}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -9n + {12}$ The simplified expression is $-9n+12$